kancollerpgfandomcom-20200223-history
The Introduction Phase
This phase is where the characters are introduced to the setting and the conflict. There are various introductions to be made during this phase that need to be done in order. Introducing the Naval Base The Admiral is to give a general description of the Naval Base's atmosphere and what it's like. The Admiral and the players may flesh out the details as the session progresses. Choosing a Naval Base Name If this is the first session, the Admiral needs to choose a name for the Naval Base. If they have trouble coming up with one, they may choose to roll on the "Naval Base Name Table" to make one at random. 3 players are selected to roll on the table in order to come up with a provisional name. If any of the other players dislike the name, they may also roll on the table to provide an alternative result. The other Name Tables can be found here The Naval Base Record Sheet The Admiral should give the players a copy of the Naval Base Record Sheet. If it is the first session the sheet will start with this: While starting with no equipment is what's listed, the Admiral may instead choose to start with some of his choosing. If you would like a copy of the Naval Base Record Sheet, there is a copy here. Introducing the Shipgirls After the Naval Base has been introduced, the players may introduce their Shipgirls. As each player introduces their character, the others should record their names in the "Characters" section of their Character Sheet. Likewise, the Admiral should also be recording the PC's name in the Record Sheet. Once all the players have been introduced, they must decide among themselves who the Flagship for the session will be. Any time there is a group decision, the Flagship gets the final say. Choose a new Flagship every session! Choosing a Fleet Name If this is the first session, the players should discuss among themselves the name of their fleet. If they are having trouble, they may consult the Fleet Name Table to decide one at random. Use this table in the same manner as you had for the Naval Base's. Mission Briefing Once all the introductions have finished, the Admiral describes the quest that the characters need to achieve. The explanation should include an overview of the quest, what relation it has to the PCs, relevant NPCs and other incidents occurring in the area (among other things). If the PCs succeed in their quest, they gain experience. If the Mission Briefing includes an NPC, the players should also include their name in the "Characters" section of their Character Sheet. Increase Relationship Scores After the Mission Briefing is complete, each player chooses one character other than their own and increases their PC's relationship score towards that character by 1 point. Once all of the players have increased their relationship scores, the Introduction phase is over, and the Naval Base phase can begin.Category:Rules __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__